1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warning system that gives a pilot a warning in the case where there is a possibility of an aircraft stalling.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an aircraft substantially turns up its nose thereof during its flight (when an angle of attack becomes larger), the aircraft loses a lift thereof required to keep flying, and eventually stalls. Thus, an aircraft includes a stall warning system, as a safety device for the aircraft, that notifies a pilot of a possibility that the aircraft may slow down to a stall speed and crash.
As means for notifying a pilot of a possibility of stalling, stick shakers are known. The stick shaker is provided to a control stick, and slightly vibrates the control stick to give a pilot a warning in the case where there is a possibility of stalling (Japanese Patent No. 3,252,377).
Japanese Patent No. 3,252,377 discloses a technique for issuing a stall detection signal to a stick shaker to give a pilot a warning when the angle of attack of an aircraft exceeds a given angle, but for safer flight, the given angle being a determination factor of stalling needs to be accurately specified.
Thus, the present invention has an object to provide a warning system for an aircraft for issuing a stall warning, with a flight environment taken into account.